1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit and an organic light emitting diode display device thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving circuit capable of reducing gray level errors by preventing a voltage drop generated in an analog switch to improve linearity, and an organic light emitting diode display device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display may include a display region in which multiple pixels may be arranged in matrix form on a substrate, and an image may be displayed by connecting scan lines and data lines to each of the pixels to selectively apply a data signal to the pixels.
The flat panel display devices may be classified into a passive matrix type display devices and an active matrix type display devices, depending on the driving systems of the pixels. The active matrix type display devices, which selectively turn on the light in every unit pixel, have been widely used due to the favorable aspects of resolution, contrast, response time, etc.
The flat panel display devices have been used as displays or monitors of information appliances, e.g., personal computers, mobile phones, PDAs, etc. Other display types known in the art may include LCDs using a liquid crystal panel, organic light displays using an organic light emitting diode (OLED), plasma displays using a plasma display panel (PDP), etc.
In recent years, various flat panel displays devices have been developed which are light weight and small-sized when compared to cathode ray tubes. In particular, OLED display devices, which may have excellent luminous efficiency, excellent luminance, excellent viewing angle, and a rapid response time, are of particular interest.